Little ones
by countrypanther14
Summary: After establishing a stable relationship with Gajeel, Levy tells a secret she had been hiding. I'm sorry if the summary sucks. R&R. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**R&amp;R. And Gajeel might seem OOC.**

* * *

"Hey Gajeel." Levy said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Gajeel asked.

Levy swallowed hard and put a hand on her swollen belly, "I-I'm pregnant." she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I have been for at least three months." she said. "And you're the only one I've done...it...with. So I know it's yours."

"Really?"

She knodded.

"Babe...that's amazing." he said, wrapping Levy in a hug and spinning her around. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only you and Lily, because I know he was listening to us." Levy said. "I'm just glad you didn't freak out. I was worried you'd leave me or something."

"Levy..." he said, not calling her 'shrimp' or 'babe' for once. "I am not going to leave you. And I would never do anything to hurt you or the baby."

"Thanks." she said, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her face.

Gajeel chuckled and kissed her tears away. "I love you." he whispered. "You know that right?" He held her closer and kissed her hair as she sobbed and nodded into his chest.

* * *

**Sorry I had to make this so short. But still, R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&amp;R.**

* * *

"I don't want to do this Gajeel." Levy said. "I don't want Jet and Droy to find out."

"They will eventually." he said. "Besides, I'll be right next to you."

"Thanks." she said. She grabbed onto his hand as they entered Fairy Tail and walked up to the bar.

"Hey guys." Mirajane said. "What's up?"

Levy swallowed and looked around: Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza were on her right; Jet, Droy, Laxus, and Elfman on her left. "I have some big news." she said. "I...I'm pregnant."

Everything went silent after that, and everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

Mirajane was the first to do anything, reaching a hand out to touch Levy's swollen belly, pressing on it slightly to find it almost rock hard before looking at Laxus and nodding.

"Yours?" he asked, pointing at Gajeel.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Aw, congratulations you two." Mirajane said.

"Let me feel." Lucy said.

"I'm only three months long Lu," Levy said. "It's not kicking yet."

Gajeel chuckled and watched as the girls hounded Levy while Natsu and Happy came over.

"So..." Happy said. "You're going to be a father."

"Yep." he said.

"Congratulations man." Laxus said, giving Gajeel a pat on the back.

"Yeah, you're a real man now." Elfman said.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

"Well that went better than expected." Levy said.

"Who said it wouldn't?" Gajeel asked as he stopped outside her apartment. "You going to be okay? I could stay the night if you want."

"No, I'm fine." Levy said. "I just want to take a hot bath, curl up with a book, and probably take a nap."

"Okay." he said. "Just take it easy." He kissed her tenderly on the lips as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Both of you." He watched as she went inside as Jet and Droy came up behind him. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"You got Levy pregnant." Jet said.

"So?" he asked. "It's not like I'll just get up and run. I'm staying and helping her."

"No, you're not doing anything because you're not allowed near her." Droy said. "You probably raped her, if anything, you're lucky she's keeping it. Because it will be a painful reminder of what you did."

"You know damn well I didn't do that." Gajeel snapped. "And it doesn't matter what you do. I'm staying and helping Levy." He picked them up by the backs of their shirts and dragged them down the street. "And if you two do anything to betray her trust, or hurt her and the baby in anyway, I'll hang you up on that tree again." He threw them onto a patch of grass and dusted his hands off before going home. "Freaking idiots."

"What now?" Pantherlily asked.

"Jet and Droy are throwing a fit over Levy being pregnant." he said. "And they're trying to get me to abandon her."

"You're not going to are you?"

"No." he said. "Of course not." He closed the door and entered his apartment.

"Well, just in case, you better tell Levy. The stress of those two harassing you and her will not be good for the baby."

"I'll do that in a little while." he said.

"The last time you said that, it didn't get done." Lily said. "So I mean it, do something about it soon."

"I will." Gajeel said. "Now stop nagging me."

* * *

Levy hummed softly as she got ready to take a bath, hearing her phone ring in the other room as she turned off the faucet and left to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey babe." Gajeel said. "Lily wouldn't stop nagging me about this. But I ran into Jet and Droy not too long after you went inside. And they were kind of pissed about the pregnancy."

"Wouldn't surprise me." she said as she got into her tub. "But I'm not getting rid of it. So they'll just have to deal."

"That's what I said. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know just incase they confront you about it too."

"Alright." she said. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully." he said. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and set it beside the tub as she put a hand on her stomach. "Your daddy loves you." she said. "No matter what."

* * *

**R&amp;R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&amp;R.**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Levy laid on her bed, rubbing her stomach gently as someone knocked at her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Gajeel." a voice said. "Can you let me in?"

She got out of her bed and answered the door as Gajeel came in. "What brings you here so late?"

"I was worried about you." he said.

"You're so sweet." she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "But don't worry, the baby and I are safe."

"I just wanted to make sure for myself." he said, sitting down on her couch.

Levy chuckled softly and sat down next to her boyfriend, cuddling up to his chest as his hand found her stomach. "The baby's not even born yet, and already I know you're going to be a terrific father." she said.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't leave you." he said, kissing her hair.

* * *

**(Time skip: 3 months later)**

"I'm surprised Gajeel's still sticking around." Jet said as Mirajane got him something to drink.

"Yeah, the baby's at least another three months away from being born. And he's not doing anything." Droy said.

"Guys, it's been seven years, let it go." Levy said.

"But he's a loose cannon."

"I don't care, he's supporting me and the baby whether you like it or-Whoa..."

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"The baby's starting to kick." she said.

Lucy put a hand on her friend's stomach and let out a giddy squeal as the baby inside kicked.

"D'aww." she squealed. "Now I can't wait."

"You've been saying that for the past six months." Gajeel said.

"But still." she said. "And do you mind? Your elbow is digging into my shoulder."

"Sorry." he said, walking around Lucy to also feel the baby kicking in Levy's stomach. "How are you doing?"

"Well, other than the morning sickness, constantly having to pee, and back pain." she said. "I'm just peachy."

Gajeel chuckled nervously as Lily came flying over.

"Gajeel." he said. "You have to help me. Yukino and the Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth are here. And she, Erza, and Bisca are making me try on these things." he tugged at the dress he was wearing as Levy tried not to crack up.

"Well, in all honesty, you, Frosch and Lector are roughly the same size as an infant." he said. "And Levy, did you not tell me something. Say regarding the gender of the baby."

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you." Levy said. "The baby's a girl...and a boy."

"What?" he asked.

"It's twins." Lector said, trying to get out of the sailor outfit he was wearing. "Congratulations."

Gajeel backed up to the bar and took a deep breath. "Twins..." he said, looking at Levy. "We're having twins..."

She nodded.

Gajeel smiled like a crazy person before wrapping Levy in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
